The Devil and the White Rose - Wade Walker & Charlotte
by AlyssaBenett
Summary: Charlotte is a innocent girl obsessed with religion ; Wade Walker "Cry-Baby" is a rebel boy. She's pure like a white rose, he's bad like a devil. There's a intense attraction underneath hatred.


The Devil and the White Rose

I hate Mrs. Flax. In official terms, Mrs. Flax is my mother, however I can't stand her.

My mother has had affairs with too many men... I can't calculate now with how many men she has been, but I can say that they were too many. The last affair of my mother was with her employer; he was a married man. She decided to break up with him when she learnt he was married.

Mrs. Flax was furious. She was hesitating. She didn't knew practically where to escape so she took a map and closed her eyes. She pointed with her finger any place, this time we were going to live in Massachusetts.

" It's near a convent. Perfect.", she said amused.

I'm tired of moving to different towns every time. I look at her angry, it seems that she finds it entertaining. I only hope that this time my little sister Kate and I could stay in a place a longer time.

I saw my father for first time when I was 2 years old, I only have a photo of his shoes and a pair of boots that I always wear to remember him. My biggest desire is to know my father. I want to ask him how is his life and why he left.

I'm nervous. I'm going to live in a new place and to study in a new high school with new classmates. It is difficult for me to feel adapted to something.

I like Massachusetts, it's a small town very serene and quiet . Religion is interesting for me these days, it is what attracts my attention.

Catholic nuns are agreeable. They gave me a book called "Lives of Saints". It is illustrated with good pictures.

I like praying. When Mrs. Flax sees me praying, she looks at me. I notice she's thinking "you're a weirdo, Charlotte"

" Charlotte, we're Jewish ", she says. I don't care about her opinion. I am free to believe in what I want. I think that the Catholic Religion is my new hobby.

...

I haven't made a lot of friends in the Massachusetts high school. Maybe people think I'm strange because they've seen I wear black clothes and a cross necklace.

Two girls that are joined in a Chess club approached. One of them said me 'hello my name is Sarah'. She wore glasses and it seemed to be very intelligent and friendly. She invited me to join to the Chess Club.

" Hello Sarah, my name is Charlotte. Thanks for your invitation, but I can't play chess. I'm not good playing it ", I said.

" Charlotte, don't worry about it. You'll learn fast, I can teach you how to play. Playing chess is to make strategies. If you change your mind, you'll be welcome in our club"

" Well, goodbye, Sarah". I waved my hand to say goodbye to her.

" Goodbye, Charlotte. It's nice to meet you "

I walked fast to take the bus, but suddenly I fell down.

" So, you're Charlotte Flax. The weird girl that everyone is talking about ", said a tall black-haired boy . He wore a leather jacket and jeans.

He was talking with a malicious smile. I filled with hatred toward him immediately.

" Who are you?", I answered him when I stood up.

"Who are you?", he mocked "I don't have to tell you who I am, saint girl. God didn't help you when I tripped you."

" God says that we have to forgive people who harm you, I will forget what you have done to me. I know you want to be the center of attention wearing that leather jacket and smoking that cigarette ", I said him.

" I wasn't wrong when I called you saint. Your name should me Charlotte Saint. This is boring. Char, kick me and insult me, do it!"

" I'm not looking for a fight. I have to go now or I'll be late to take the bus ", I told him.

" Wait, Char!", he shouted "Will you become a nun? I think you'll be a perfect nun."

I turned and I gazed him with anger.

" What happen to you? Can you respect other people's beliefs? I haven't criticize your look or your attitude and you think that you have the right to do it."

" What do you think about Wade Walker?", he asked me.

" Is Wade Walker the arrogant boy who is against religion? Is Wade Walker who tripped me with the intention of causing me miss the bus? ", I pointed.

" Yes, I am that boy, but people know me with other name. People call me 'Crybaby' ."

" I don't want to continue this conversation, Mr. Walker. I don't want to argue with the devil ", I concluded.

I ran without stopping my legs. The bus was leaving and I shouted.

"Hold on, please!", I pleaded.

I saw Wade Walker "Crybaby" laughing in the distance. When I entered the bus, he was riding his motorbike.


End file.
